never alone: seeking home
by 70ftofhair
Summary: They made it to America; now they've got to learn to put their demons behind them, how to live and eventually how to love.
1. 001-010

never alone: finding home

Summary: They made it to America; now they've got to learn to put their demons behind them, how to live and eventually how to love.

A/N: Because of all the love, I decided to expand _never alone _into a collection of drabbles. The format I used is one of those a hundred themes challenge, but I modified it a bit to fit in with this universe. So please enjoy yourself. My plan is to do ten drabbles per chapter.

Oh I just thought of something. Since I am planning to make this a 100 theme drabbles, if there's any suggestion or request please write them in reviews, PM me, or drop it in my ask box on my tumblr (link in my profile).

(P.S. I am not Victor Hugo or a reincarnation or a spawn of Hugo.)

* * *

_001. introduction_

* * *

The new world is so different from Paris or London. Enjolras has never seen so many trees and green in one place. Eponine finds herself completely mystified by America. Her father always had dreams of coming to this far off land, but she never dreamed that she would make it here herself. As the two are ushered off the boat, fear suddenly creeps up their spines.

They are prepared for a new life. What they're not prepared for is actually going through it because it's one thing to talk about doing something. It's when you actually have to do it, that's what terrifies them. Without any hesitation, they reach for each other's hands.

"Ready?" She asks nervously in French. Her English is hasn't improved much, so she always responds in French.

"No, not really." He says truthfully. She squeezes his hand.

"Same here."

"We'll get through this."

"Together."

And maybe for now, that's just enough.

* * *

_002. confusion_

* * *

Jane is weird, Eponine concludes. With her weirdly red, ginger hair, her bright green eyes, and her overly bubbly personality, she's not like any other person Eponine has ever met. On her first day in Burrell Dress shoppe, Eponine listens quietly as Jane explains the job. Despite her efforts, Jane talks way too fast for Eponine to keep up.

The young French woman is too embarrassed to tell the older woman to slow down her speech. Eponine can understand English well enough, but she was used to Enjolras' slow and articulate way of speaking, every word out of Jane's mouth drove her completely crazy.

After a moment, Jane stops talking and raises an eyebrow at Eponine. It takes her a while to realize that Jane had asked her a question.

"Merde," Eponine curses. She fumbles stringing along words while Jane looks on amused.

"Are you still learning how to speak English?" Jane asks slowly. Eponine turns red before nodding.

"Oui. My speech is..." She pauses and curses again in French. "Slow." She expects Jane to laugh at her, but instead she gives her an sensitive smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be happy to help you."

* * *

_003. making history_

* * *

"So you're French!" Benjamin says. Enjolras nods as he shakes hands with the burly Englishman in front of him. He is the husband of Eponine's coworker, Jane. Unlike in England, Eponine was able to find a job before Enjolras. She and Jane quickly form a bond. After learning that the French couple had been finding shelter in the Puritan church, Jane had happily offer their spare room for the 'married' couple. Today, Enjolras and Eponine were moving in.

"I'm Benjamin Northrop, but you can call me Ben." The man has strong grip, Enjolras shakes his hand to regain feeling. In contrast to her husband,

"Antoine En—" Enjolras has to stop himself before he reveals his true name. Though America is very far from France, he and Eponine didn't want to risk their brand new life because of their past associate with the June rebellions.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I missed your last name," Ben says happily.

"It's Giroux." Eponine looks over from where she stood with Jane.

"Giroux. That's one splendid name."

"Thank you," Enjolras was rather fond of the name. He did pick it after all.

"What part of France are you and the wife from?"

"Paris." Recognition flashes through of the other man's eyes.

"Nice place. I've been there once. I have a cousin there. Were you there for the Student Rebellions last year?" The Frenchman pales. Eponine instantly senses Enjolras' facial expression. She carefully reaches her hand out.

"You have to excuse my husband. He had lost quite a few of his brothers in the rebellion," she says slowly. Enjolras notes that she says brothers instead of friends.

"Oh I see. My apologies."

"Antoine," she whispers. He looks at her as if she was a ghost. She brings his hands to her lips. Instantly he snaps out of his daze.

"Don't apologize Ben. It's just still a raw subject," Enjolras finally says as he squeezes Eponine's hand. Ben and Jane watch the exchange with smiles on their faces.

"Hey if it helps, your brothers had guts. They definitely made history." But Enjolras knows this is a lie because years from now, the June rebellions would only take up a single paragraphs in the history books (that is if it even makes it).

* * *

_004. jewelry_

* * *

They don't have wedding rings. Jane and Ben find it odd, but the French couple didn't mind. Then again, they never feel like they are truly married. When Jane confronts Eponine, the young woman simply shrugs and says, "We eloped so fast, rings just weren't a priority."

They think nothing of it until one day, Ben drags Enjolras into a jewelry store.

"Why are we here?" Enjolras complains. The Englishman slapped the man hard on his back.

"To get your wife a ring," Ben declares.

"Why? We're already married."

"Oh come on man, every little girl dreams of getting married."

"Okay?" Enjolras asks cluelessly.

"Once the wedding is over, they're stuck with a marriage. And mind you, being married is awesome, but women love to remember their wedding day that's why we provide them with rings." Enjolras gulps. He and Eponine never actually got married. It is only a simple piece of paper that declares them married.

"I can't afford much." He confesses. Ben pats him on the back.

"It's the thought that counts." The two men rummage though the jeweler's collection before Enjolras selects a simple gold band with a small red gem for Eponine and a simple gold band for himself. It's not much, but he figures it's probably nicer than anything Eponine has ever had.

When he and Ben leave the jewelers, he's suddenly overwhelmed by the idea to present this gift to his wife. Would it fit? How would she take it? Would it be overly affectionate? Would she like it? Does she even like him?

All these theories flashed through his head, he doesn't even notice the very woman he was thinking of approaching him.

"Antoine," she says gently. Ben ushers Jane quickly in the direction towards their home. He gives Enjolras a quick wink.

"Eponine," his voice uncharacteristically cracks; it suprises the both of them.

"Are you okay?" She switches to French. They are the only fluent speaking French people in the whole town so it's easy for them to have private conversations.

"I have something for you," he replies.

"What is it?" He flushes red. He pulls out the ring, but because he's nervous his hands are sweaty, he fumbles with the ring and ends up dropping it on the ground. He goes down a one knee to pick it up and presents to her while still on the ground.

"'Ponine, I know we're already 'married', but we never had a proper wedding or ceremony. So I thought, maybe you would like this ring. Will you accept it?" Her eyes widens when she sees the red gem on top of the ring. She accepts it with a shake of her head.

Enjolras stands up and slips it on her thin finger. It looks as if its going to slip. He frowns. Not matter how long they've been out of Paris (almost half a year), she remained way too skinny. That's something he's gonna make sure changes.

But for now, it's okay. He brings her hands to him lips and chastely gives it a kiss.

* * *

_005. unbreakable_

* * *

He likes to watch her when she sleeps. Most nights, she sleeps very peacefully. Other nights, she has very terrible nightmares. It's easy for him to tell the night she has one. She gets this worried look on her face, and if the dream gets really bad, she'll whimper.

The worst however, is when she starts screaming and sobbing simultaneously. The first time it happened, she screamed so loud, their neighbors in England called the police. It was hard having to explain why she was always hysterical but now that's it's been almost a year. He is used to explaining her state.

Still, it pains him to always to she her like this. Before the barricade, he always envied her a bit. She was child of the streets. She had seen it all, and survived through it all. He knew of her father's gang and of her own crimes.

He had seen her one night in the alley tending to a rich aristocrat, sexually. He remembered confronting her after the fact. She had simply shrug and said it was a regular occurrence.

She was so bold. Her life was so sad and miserable, but so she was still sp strong in his mind.

But as she lays in their bed, crying and distraught, he knows that she's broken.

The worst part, Enjolras thinks, Enjolras knows, is that this is all his fault.

* * *

_006. obsession_

* * *

Marius' letter remains unopened in Eponine's bed side drawer. Enjolras thought that maybe she had read it in private after he gave it to her, but the seal was still in tact. He wants to open it, but he knows it's not in his place to do so.

Eponine doesn't know herself why she won't open it and read it. She loves Marius. However, she has an internalized fear that she can't quite explain. So her letter remains unforgotten in her drawer.

* * *

_007. scars_

* * *

Their first kiss happens on the first anniversary of the rebellion. He's been stuck in bed for a week and a half already when the date falls. Ben and Jane are worried, but Eponine assures them that he's fine, just a little sick. It is the truth. He is sick, homesick for France and missing his friends—his brothers. Eponine is just as broken as he is.

On the day of the anniversary, they lay side by side silently. They lay awake for hours and closing their eyes to avoid their nosy hosts. As the afternoon descends, Eponine is the first to say something.

"Let me see your scars." They've been together for almost a year but yet to see each others physical scars. Though they are both privy to each other's emotional scars.

He stares at her for a while before heeding her request. He lifts his nightshirt off his body and lies on his back. She props herself up and counts the bullet holes. She's at five when he breaks the silence.

"Seven," he says. She nods silently. She traced each one with her fingers.

"They're horrible." He says meekly. Eponine chuckles.

"They're proof that you are a survivor." She leans down and softly kisses each one of his scars. He shudders underneath her. When she's done kissing the last bullet hole scar, he sits up and lays her down.

"Your turn," he says as he hovers on top of her. She nods. She unbuttons her sleeping shirt. She modestly hides her breast behind her shirt, but shows enough skin to reveal the single bullet hole in her chest. Any more inches closer to her left, she would be dead. He traces the scarred skin with the lightest brush of his finger tips.

"'Ponine," he whispers as if he was speaking to a lover. He leans forward and kisses her scarred skin like she did him. Her skin burns where his lips touches. He has kissed her hands plenty of times before, and she certainly isn't an innocent woman. After all she was a street rat, and almost all street rats become whores.

However, she never felt her body feel such a sensation. When he lifts his head from the valley of her breast, he gives her a powerful stare. Her heart skips a beat as he licks his lips. He grips her hips firmly, but not enough to cause her pain. He kisses her skin again, and again, and again. His kisses trail up towards her neck. He nips on her jaw. She lets out an unintentional moan that surprises even her.

He flashes her a cheeky grin before his eyes lock with hers. They both take deep breaths, and he's so close to her face, she can feel him breathing on her. Slowly she closes her eyes and puckers her lips slightly. His breath hitches slightly. He moves the hand closest to him to stroke her hair from her forehead. She looks she vulnerable and sweet, he can't help but to press his lips against hers. It starts as a simple peck, but it escalates quick to become more.

He pulls back and they open their eyes at the same time. She gives him the smallest of smiles and he smiles back. He lies back down. She's still on her back, but he's practically on top of her with his left side of his body covering the right side of her body and their legs intertwined. His right arm props his head up and his left had gently taps on her forehead.

"Enjolras," she says softly. The man above closes his eyes and kisses her again. They continue to kiss for a long time. When he's tired and she's sleepy, he re-buttons her nightshirt, puts his shirt back on, pulls the covers over them, and falls asleep in her arm. When they wake up the next morning, they speak of nothing of the night.

* * *

_008. wedding_

* * *

"What's wrong?" Enjolras ask as his 'wife' sits down next to him. She shakes her head no, and proceeds to put her head in her hands.

"Come on my dear Pony, tell your hubby what's wrong," he teases. She looks up and raises her eyebrows at him.

"Don't be funny, it doesn't suit you." She says seriously.

"I can be funny." He retorts. She glares at him.

"In the year we've been married, you have never once tried making a joke."

"So?"

"What?"

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Tuesday?"

"Date," she clarified.

"The 16th of August."

"And?"

"And what?"

"It's our wedding anniversary!" She yells in french. "At least on paper, you know."

"Eponine..."

"Look I'm sorry," she sighs frustrated. "It just... I always thought if I got married, it would for love not for convenience. I used to dream that I would get swept off my feet when I was a little girl, but we lost everything, I didn't even think I would get married. But now, I'm married to you! It's not anything I expected or wanted. Don't get me wrong, our relationship is great the way it is but it just—" he cuts her off with a kiss. He grabs the back of her head firmly. When he pulls back, she's left catching her breath.

"I know. I know I'm not exactly what you wanted, but I promise I'll always be everything you need. Have faith in me my dear wife." She hesitates but does eventually nod. He's no Marius, the one that got away. He's no Montparnasse, her first love who turned wicked. He's certainly not any of her former clients, men who used her for her own benefit.

He is Enjolras, her companion, her friend, her husband.

* * *

_009. drink_

* * *

"Antoine buddy, drink some more beer!" The Frenchmen wrinkled his nose. He wasn't fond of beer and preferred wine. However, this cheap tavern that Ben took him to had no wine at all so he had to settle to drinks the vile liqueur.

"I already had five glasses," he complains. The man slaps him on the back and laughs.

"That's not enough. Come on man, loosen up a bit." He drank the rest of his bottle and gave him a there-are-you-happy-now look. Ben just laughed and ordered two more beers. They are soon joined by Ben's coworkers at the butcher shop.

"Ah, the famous Antoine. Nice to meet you." The man introduces himself as Phineas.

"My kid goes to your school," the other man, Gideon, says.

"That's nice, what's their name?"

"John Dalton." Enjolras pictured a brown-hair devil child, but knew better to express what he honestly thought of the child.

"He's a a good kid," he lied.

"I hope so," Gideon sips his drink. "Boy's a nightmare at home."

"You and 'Ponine thinking of having kids?" Ben asked. Everyone knew that he and Jane had been trying for kids for a long time. The blonde man shook his head.

"Not anytime soon at least." They hadn't even talked about the idea of having kids.

"Is she at least good in the bedroom?" Phineas asks.

"Excuse me? I would appreciate if you wouldn't apeak of my wife that way," Enjolras says angrily. Ben flashes an amused look before berating Phineas.

"No need to be so vulgar, Finn. Sorry Antoine, I forgot you may have to get used to Phineas' way of talking. Ex-navy man after all."

"Excuse me man, I've just seen your wife at the dress shoppe, and she's a total beauty. I mean, she's all little skinny, but I bet she's a animal in the sack." Enjolras stands up. Phineas keeps talking about the inappropriate things he would do to Eponine when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turns on his stool only to get punched in the face by Enjolras. He fell out of his seat and on to the ground. The tavern goes quiet as everyone stares at the fuming Frenchman.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Ben holds Enjolras back before he could luge forward and jump on the man he just punched. "Calm down Antoine." Enjolras starts swearing in French. Onlookers on the tavern look on, not sure if they should intervene or not.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Phineas repeats over and over. His nose if bleeding. Gideon gets down on one knee and hands him a handkerchief.

"I'm gonna take the kid home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ben practically drags the hostile Frenchman back to their place. When they get in the house, he knocks impatiently at the door. Eponine opens with a tired look in her face. Ben hands her husband over.

"He got into a fight at the tavern," Ben says as Enjolras plops down on the bed.

"He what?" She says suddenly awake.

"Yep, punched a man while defending your honor. It was quite romantic." Ben teases. He yawns and bids her a good night. Eponine shuts the door and walks over back to the bed.

"Defending my honor?" She asks coyly. The man next to her looks at with a broodily experssion.

"He was saying inappropriate things about you," he defends. She caresses his cheek.

"I used to be a whore, you know. I probably heard worse. Hell, I've probably done worse." He shrugs.

"Well, you're my wife now. If anyone says bad something about you, I'll always defend you." She leans forward and kisses him smiling.

* * *

_010. opportunities_

* * *

"It's such a shame," Jane starts while all of them sit at the dinner table.

"What is dear?" Ben asks.

"Didn't you hear about Mayor Wallance?" Eponine asks. The two husbands shake their heads.

"He died." Jane says bluntly.

"How?" Enjolras questions.

"Have you seen him? He's like a walking corpse," Ben jokes. Jane laughs along with him. When he sees that the Giroux's frown at his joke, Ben scowls. "You guys need to laugh more," Ben says seriously.

"You know, Antoine told me his first joke a couple a months ago," Eponine teases. Enjolras frowns at her.

"I can be funny," he says seriously. She burst out laughing. He should be annoyed, but instead he cracks a smile.

"So what are they going to do for the mayor position?" Enjolras asks curiously. Eponine raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I think maybe an election within the next month." Jane shrugs. The conversation dies down. Later, when they're alone in the room getting ready for bed, Eponine reaches out to Enjolras.

"Maybe you should do something about that mayor job." She says nonchalantly.

"What?"

"I mean, you could put that fancy law degree to use."

"I hate politics." She blinks at him before laughing.

"You need to stop making jokes, my dear husband."

"I'm being serious," Enjolras turns red.

"Darling, don't lie to yourself. Politics are your life. I know you read your law books for fun."

"I do not."

"Enjolras."

"Eponine."

"Look, when you're ready to admit to yourself that you still want to be a lawman, I'll be here." She shuts her lamp off and dives under the covers. He follows suit. Eponine falls asleep right away, but Enjolras stays up.

She's right, he thinks. He misses studying law. He misses Patria, but she led his men to death. Enjolras hasn't fully healed. He misses Patria, but at the same time, he's just not ready.

Maybe next time.

_TBC_


	2. 011-020

never alone: seeking home

Summary: They made it to America; now they've got to learn to put their demons behind them, how to live and eventually how to love.

A/N: Meant to update this sooner. Oops.

Since I am planning to make this a 100 theme drabbles, if there's any suggestion or request please write them in reviews, PM me, or drop it in my ask box on my tumblr (link in my profile).

(P.S. I am not Victor Hugo or a reincarnation or a spawn of Hugo.)

* * *

_011. advice_

* * *

When they fight, everyone knows it. As mentioned before, they're the only french speaking people in the whole settlement. They never fight inside Ben and Jane's home, but the two English people wish they did because when they fight outside everyone hears them. They don't understand a single word they say, but they definitely know they're fighting.

It's been almost a year (nine months to be exact) since they have moved to America, and as of late, they have been fighting very often. Sometimes it's about Enjolras spending long hours at the schoolhouse after classes are long done. Sometimes it's about Eponine's lack of apetite. Sometimes it's petty little things like Enjolras rolling on Eponine while they're sleeping or Eponine drinking out of his glass in the dinner table when she finishes hers. Either way, they have not been pleasant to each other.

Half of the older couples figure it's because they're passed the honeymoon stage; the older half figure they're in the middle of a dry spell. Whatever it is, they all have agree to help out the couple the best they can.

Clifford and Bartha Abel, known as Papa Cliff and Grammy Betty by the whole community take it upon themselves to advise the young couple. The elderly couple live in the next house over from the Northrop's, and because of the young Giroux's nightly fights, the elderly couple haven't had time to sleep.

So one day, after three weeks of nonstop fighting, Papa Cliff takes it upon himself to talk to the young man and walks to the schoolhouse to have a word with Enjolras. Everyone is polite to the Abel's, for they are the oldest people in the settlement. They lived through the revolution and many people admired them. Enjolras especially admires Papa Clifford, a former solider of the revolutionary.

"Hello there son," Papa Cliff says as he enters the schoolhouse. It's lunchtime, so the children are at home eating. Enjolras stands up immediately.

"Mr. Abel, it's always pleasure to see you." Enjolras holds out his hand. The elderly man smiles and shakes the young man's hand.

"Please Antoine, call me Papa Cliff. I'm fairly fond of the name."

"Of course, monsieur." Papa Cliff laughs at his manners. "What brings you to the schoolhouse today?"

"I just thought I'd talk to you about something." Enjolras raises his eyebrows. "Your wife is quite a lovely young woman." Enjolras' ears redden and the older man chuckles.

"Yes, Eponine is quite the woman."

"I've noticed that you two have been fighting as of late." Enjolras suddenly remembers that the elderly man and his wife live close to Ben and Jane.

"I apologize if our fights keep you up," Enjolras starts. "We'll try to keep it down in the future."

"You and your wife haven't been married long have you?"

"Only just a little over a year."

"And you two eloped, am I correct?"

"That's right."

"I assumed you eloped out of love?"

"Y-y-yes." Enjolras stutters.

"You don't sound so sure boy," Papa Cliff says suspiciously.

"It's complicated."

"Marriage is complicated. I assume your wedding was a hasty one?" The boy nods. "Then let me give you some advice. I have been married to a wonderful woman for several years. Sometimes she's going to drive you nuts, and as much as you may want to fight her, don't. Be grateful that she's still there because your wife is your best friend.

"She will always be your best friend to the end of time. If she does something that angers you, let it go. If you do something, suck up your pride and apologize. Being the man in the relationship doesn't mean you always have to be right. It means being the bigger person. I means knowing the difference between a small disagreement and a real problem.

"I'm not saying you to should never fight, but every so often, just let it go son," the older man concludes. Enjolras mulls over what the older man says and nods. "Good boy."

"What should I do when I get home?" Enjolras scratched the back of his head. "We had a fight this morning."

"Maybe you should get her flowers," Enjolras nods again.

"Or, I don't know if you two younguns are planning for them, but you could always practice impregnating her. That's always a good fix." The older man winks.

Enjolras turns so red that Papa Cliff laughs so hard, he has to sit down.

* * *

_012. dead wrong_

* * *

Jane's so embarrassed. Eponine has been living with her for almost a year, but she still can't properly pronounce her name. Only Ben knows of her inability to pronounce Eponine's name. (He tries really hard to help her speak properly. It doesn't help.)

Jane prays to god everyday that it never comes up and she has to speak the girl's name. For a good ten months, nothing does happen. That is until a new shipment of settlers make it to their little town.

Rosaline Alder is a fine young widow from London. Her husband dies during their passage to the new world, and she comes to the dress shoppe looking for work. The owner happily grants the young woman a job, and tell Jane to show the girl the ropes.

Jane's showing her the main room, the fitting room, and then the work room. Eponine was happily humming as she sews a red dress for Grammy Betty.

"Meet the new girl, Rosaline" Jane says to Eponine. The French girl stands up and shakes the other woman's hand. "Rosaline this is..." Jane pauses. She mental prepares herself to butcher the girl's name.

"Ap-so-nee'd." She turns a bright red when she realizes that is not even close.

"Eponine," the French girl corrects.

"Eponine, that's a nice name." Rosaline says smoothly. Jane is so embarrassed, but Eponine says nothing of it as she continues to give Rosaline a tour around the shop.

Later as Jane and Eponine walk home, the girl teases her relently.

"I can't believe you still don't know how to pronounce my name!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Say Ep-"

"Ep-"

"Poe-"

"Poe"

"Nee-"

"Nee-"

"Ep-poe-nee."

"A posie."

"Ep-poe-nee."

"Ep-poe-lean."

"Ep-Poe-Nee."

"A-pony-see." Eponine chuckles. "How about I call you Nini?" The girl shrugs.

"I've never had a nickname like that before."

"May I have the honor of calling you that then?" Jane mocking kisses the other woman's hand.

"I grant my permission." The two woman break out in laughter before making it to the house.

* * *

_013. burn_

* * *

It's Saturday night. Ben and Jane are staying with Jane's parents for the week in the next town over, so Eponine and Enjolras had the place to themselves. It's well into the night, and Eponine shivers in her sleep. She rolls Enjolras' side to steal his warmth, but nearly falls off the bed.

She opens her eyes, and he wasn't there. Moonlight shone into the window. She sleepily rubs her eyes gets out of bed. She pulls the covers around her and quietly creeps out of the room in search for her husband.

She finds his in Ben's study room with book sprawled out around him. Candles are burnt down to the very last of their wicks. There are bags under his eyes.

"Enjolras, you look like hell." She says bluntly. He snaps out of his daze.

"Go back to bed 'Ponine," he orders. She scoffs at him as she picks up the papers out of his hand.

"You're tired, Antoine." she laces their fingers together and attempts to pull him up. He stubbornly keeps his bum down. She sighs, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He says adamantly.

"Don't lie to me. I am your wife."

"Eponine," he starts but she covers his mouth.

"Listen to now dear husband. I'm cold and tired. I'm clearly not in the mood to argue. You are the same, and don't even try to deny it. Now come back to bed with me, and we'll discuss whatever going on with that head of yours. Got it?" He rolls his eyes, but nods. She lets go of his mouth. They clean up the mess in Ben's study. Enjolras takes a single candle with him.

As they settle back into their bed, Eponine faces the crevice between the wall and bed, and Enjolras settles down behind her keeping her body close to his. She uses him arm as a pillow while the other arm is wrapped around her body. She laces her fingers with his.

"Now tell me what's wrong," she says sleepily. She feels the man behind her shift.

"Like I said, it's nothi―"

"Enjolras," He sighs at her tone.

"It's Grantaire's birthday."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Eponine asks. She doesn't expect him to say anything; he never has.

"Can I?" He whispers in her ear. Eponine turns her head towards him and nods.

"Yes." He tells her of the first time he met the drunk. How even though he was a drunken cynic, he admired him and likewise. He talks through the whole night, shedding tears and whispering. Eponine caresses his face.

The single candle burning in the side table lasts the night and dies in the morning.

* * *

_014. holiday_

* * *

It was Christmas morning. The two couples were gathered around in the living room exchanging presents. Jane is on Ben's lap as she hands him a neatly wrapped box. He hands her a messily box. They kiss before they even open their presents.

On the floor near the fireplace, Eponine and Enjolras sit across from each other.

"Happy Christmas," Eponine says in English. She presents Enjolras with a wrapped present. He could automatically tell it's a book. "Open it," she insists. He indulges her request. He unwraps it to find copies of Rousseau's _Social Contract _and_ Emile_.

"Oh 'Ponine," he ran his fingers over the text. "These are some of my favorites. How did you know?"

"I didn't," she says sheepishly. "But you didn't bring any of your books when we left France. I remember seeing this in your apartment in Paris, and I saw it in the book shoppe. I thought maybe you'd like it."

"I appreciate it. It was very thoughtful of you." She turns a bright red as he leans forwards to kiss her on the cheek. As he pulls back, he nervously fishes his present from his pocket. He hands it to her.

It's a single piece of paper. She frowns. Her speaking English is improving, but she hasn't learned how to read it yet.

"A piece of paper," she tries, but fails to not sound disappointed.

"Shall I read it to you?"

"No, just what is it?"

"It's a deed." She raises her eyebrow.

"A deed?"

"For property, well, land actually. I thought since we've been living here for almost a year, it was time we finally built a home together."

"Enjolras..." She says speechless. She couldn't believe it. He actually wanted to built a home, a life with her.

"Eponine," he starts, but she throws her arms around him.

"This is the best present anyone's ever given me," she whispers into his ears. He snakes his arms around her waist and nods contently.

* * *

_015. promises_

_"__I don't have the luxury of telling the truth, _  
_but I have the luxury of making you a promise"_

* * *

Eponine thrashed around instantly awaking Enjolras. Without a moments hesitation, he wrapped his arms around the girl. He whispers soothing words in her ears. Her eyes open slowly.

"Are you alright now?" The blonde asks. The girl nods.

"Yes," she mumbles into his chest.

"You want to talk about it?" She nods again.

"Not here, can we go for a walk?" He reaches around her and opens the curtain. There's a morning burst of light signaling the early morning.

"Yeah, put on a coat." The two shuffle out of bed and change out of their night clothings. They tiptoe out of the house. It was Sunday morning, and Ben and Jane liked to get their rest.

Enjolras instinctively grasps Eponine's hand. They take a silent walk near the woods outside the house. They approach an unfinished house and stop. Eponine sits down on a cut down tree stump. Enjolras stands behind her and places his hands on her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" He asks. She shrugs.

"Calmer now." She looks at the foundation. "I can't wait for our own house."

"Yes, I agree. It would be nice to stop imposing on Ben and Jane." He looks down at Eponine. She has a wistful look on her face. "What's on your mind?"

"My dream. It wasn't really a nightmare." She pauses. "At least it, doesn't start that way."

"Really?" He rubs the side of her cheek. She moves her hand up to lace their fingers together.

"I dreamt of Gavroche." He listens intently. It's not often she talks about her fallen brother. "I dreamt that he lived, but the barricades still fell."

"Oh?"

"Yes," she has a small smile on her face. "But my dear little 'Roche lived. Azelma also escaped from my father's clutch. You were there too. The four of us ran away to here and became a family. We lived a happy life." She stops again. He sees tears on the edge of her eyes.

"I wish… I wish it wasn't just a dream. I wish Gavroche was still alive. I wish I knew where my sister is. I wish…" She hesitates.

"You wish what?"

"I wish… I wish we were a family." Tears slide down her face. He gets down on his knees. He kisses her tears away an holds her close to him.

"We are a family. You and me. I promise." He hesitates as well. "And if you want to expand our family, I'm willing to do so." She stares at him blankly. Did he really just suggest that they start a family?

"Do… do you even want children?" She asks softly.

"I never thought about it before," he says honestly. He leans forwards to kiss her again. "But, I'm willing to do anything that makes you happy."

"Why?"

"Because your happiness is my happiness."

* * *

_016. snow_

* * *

Enjolras leans against the doorframe as he watches Jane and Eponine frollick through the front yard. It had snow during the previous night. The two women were enjoying the fresh powder. Ben and Enjolras stays back in the house near the doorway.

"I don't like snow," Ben says as he ruffles his mustache. Enjolras nods.

"I don't either," he says as they both watch their respective wives. Jane is showing Eponine something about the snow when Enjolras turns away for a second.

He turns back only to find a snowball coming his way. Before he could do anything, it hits him square in the face. He shiver involuntarily because of the cold. Eponine and Jane are bent over laughing. Enjolras turn to his fellow man only to see that he was also pelted with a snowball.

"Oh, now you're going to get it!" Ben yells as he wipes his face. Jane squeals as Ben chases after her. Eponine gives Enjolras a challenging look. He bends down to grab some snow and throws it in her direction. She giggles as she dodges his failed attempt at a snowball.

She runs, and he chases after her. She doesn't run too fast, so he catches up to her easily. He tackles her, but lands so she is on top. They're laughing like children now. He grabs a fist full of snow and smashes it into her hair. She presses down on him so his back is soaked. They laugh and laugh until they're kissing.

Enjolras is freezing and wet, but happy and content.

The cold he later experience is worth it.

* * *

_017. memories_

* * *

Enjolras pouts as he sneezed for the fifth time in a row. Eponine just shakes her head as she pats his sweaty forehead down.

"I hate the snow," he says stubbornly. Eponine just leans down and kisses his cheek. "You're gonna get sick."

"I'll be fine," she chuckles. Suddenly he smiles at a fond memory. "What's on your mind, mon ami?"

"It should be mon mari, my Eponine," Enjolras teases.

"Yes, _mon mari_, what's going on in that head of yours?" She gently taps on his forehead. The man smiles up to her.

"I was reminded of a memory," he says wistfully. She strokes his hair.

"Go on," She urges him. He sighs contently and closes his eyes.

"I just remembered Joly and Bossuet having a similar conversation once," he says softly. Eponine gestures for him to go on. "Joly was a happy lad, even if he was a bit health crazy," he chuckles. "Bossuet was a clumsy guy, always tripping all over the place, and he was bald!" Enjolras remembers with a smile.

"I remember those two. They were close right?" Eponine questions softly. Enjolras grins brightly.

"Yes, yes. They were the best of friends. They shared everything." He nodds.

"Everything?" Eponine stroked his damp curls.

"Everything: an apartment, food, drinks, a bed, and even a woman," he uncharacteristically winks at her. Eponine puts her hand to her opened mouth.

"Scandalous," she teases.

"They were quite forward in their ways," Enjolras rejoices. "But they were good men." He frowns softly at the past tense.

"Go on, mon mari." Eponine encourages. Enjolras tells her about his first meeting with both men. How Joly would always wash his hands after he made skin contact with someone other than Bossuet. How Bossuet single-handily destroyed an entire cafe but tripping into one waitress that led to a domino effect. He talked about Musichetta, their lovely dancer mistress.

"I wonder how she managed after the barricades," he mumbles to himself, but Eponine has a heighten hearing.

"I'm sure she's okay," she whispers. "Don't dwell on those types of things, mon mari. Instead, let's try to focus on the happy memories from now on."

"It's not easy." He mutters. She leans down and softly kisses him on the lips.

"I know, but we're together now. Let's make the best of it." She leans down to kiss him again, and he meets her halfway.

* * *

_018. students_

* * *

Enjolras looks around the room as the children pile in for lessons. It's late-March now, and the spring session of school is nearing it's mid-semester.

"Good morning class," he said as all the children walked in. The children (all ages ranging from ten-fifteen) stand up and greet the blonde instructor.

"Good morning Mr. Giroux," the group says in unison.

"You may sit," Enjolras orders. He begins class with basic arithmetic followed by an English vocabulary lesson and then a spelling lesson. He has two students on the board spelling out the word, "declaration", when an eraser is thrown across the room. Laughter fills the room as the twenty plus children laugh. The small blonde culprit smirks as he pretends to be innocent.

This isn't the first time this kid had caused problems for the class, but Enjolras isn't going to have it today. He stood up from his desk and gently slams his palm on the table to get the class' attention. The children automatically stop laughing. They sit up straighter as does the girl who was at the board. The troublemaker made no move to follow in the class' example.

"John, would you like to explain yourself?" Enjolras questions. The boy shakes his head. "Very well, class. I want you all to put your spelling notes away, for we are going to start our French lesson for the day. The girl and John scurry into their seats. Enjolras is about to erase the spelling on the board when he realizes he has no eraser.

He turns back towards the class.

"Will the person who has the eraser return it to the front please?" He asks calmly. No one sirs. "Alright, I'm going to turn around. If the eraser is not back on the table behind me in ten seconds. You're all going to have to write me a two page essay on the importance of following the rules." As he said, Enjolras turns around.

"One… two… three…" He counts slowly. He hears one person get up. "Four… five… six…" the foot steps stop. "Seven… Eight—" Suddenly the eraser hits the chalkboard adjacent to his head. Angry, he turns around.

"Merde, Gavroche, arrêter qu'à cette époque." He yells in french. The class freezes. Enjolras suddenly realizes his mistake. He coughs and straightens up.

"My apologies class. Changes of plans, I'm dismissing you all early. Go home," with that, Enjolras goes to his desk. The students do not stir and watch him intently. After a moment and a deep breathe, Enjolras looks up to the class.

"Go home." The students automatically got up and filed out of the class. When the room was empty, Enjolras put his head in his hands and sighs.

* * *

_019. brother_

* * *

"What's wrong?" Eponine asks as Enjolras unbuttons his work shirt. Eponine and Jane were surprised to see Enjolras home when they had returned fromm work. Usually he was the last to return home. He had opted out of dinner and remained in the study. He had stayed there for hours.

It was nearing midnight when he finally retired into the confines of his and Eponine's bedroom. Eponine was still up reading a book under the candle light.

"Enjolras," she whispered. The man resembled a statue with the stony look he gave her. She set her book aside and crawled towards him. She cupped his hace so he could look her in the eye. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head at her, but she remained motionless. He tore his body from her's and continued to change in silence. She sighed and just waited for him to get in bed. After several minutes of changing into his night attire, Enjolras finally joined her in bed.

"Antoine," she scolded mildly as he laid facing away from her.

"I'm not in the mood Eponine," he whispered back harshly.

"Don't you dare try pulling that on me." Eponine forcibly pulled Enjolras onto his back. She covered his body with her's, but he refused to look her in the eye. "Talk to me. Did something happen today?"

"I can't—I can't talk to you about this." He said lowly. She titled her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"No, I'm not going to talk about it!" He said adamantly.

"Please?" She looked at him softly. He slowly turned to her and caved.

"I accidentally yelled a troublesome student today." She relaxed.

"Well that's not so bad." She laughed. "I'm sure that you've had many troublesome students before."

"I yelled in French," he continued. She waved him off. ("Not that bad.") "And I called one of them Gavroche." She stopped laughing. She slowly got up. "Eponine…"

"Oh," was all she said. He could see the tears immediately build up in her eyes. He pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair. She nodded.

"It's okay," she said in a shaky voice. She pulled back slightly to wipe the tears from her eyes. "We haven't—we haven't talked about him, have we?" Enjolras nodded.

"He was a funny little kid, wasn't he? My little 'Roche," She mused. Her husband nodded. "Even at the age of ten, I always envied him, you know? He left my father's house. I wish I was brave enough to do the same."

"Eponine."

"You know, when I met up with him, he used to tell me about you guys. He was fond of all of you."

"Was he now?" He held her against his chest.

"Tell me a story about him. I'd like to know what he meant to you." He took a deep breath.

"Any story?"

"Any story."

"Then I shall tell you our first meeting." She nodded against his body. "I was walking through the slums on Saint Michelle. I was discussing the politics of it all with Baherol and Joly when I, me specifically, was ambushed by a small gang of gamin."

"Sounds like, 'Roche and his crew tried to pick pocket you."

"Indeed they tried, but Baherol was too fast for them. He grabbed two of them by the cuff of their necks. As for your brother, I grabbed his arm to prevent him from running away."

"Did he try to bite you?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I taught him that."

"I can believe that, hey!" He protested when she playfully smacked him. "Continuing with my story… After he bite me, I let him keep the wallet."

"Why?"

"Because he needed the money more than I did."

"I doubt he took it."

"He took it." Eponine furrowed her eyebrows.

"How? He doesn't like charity."

"We struck a deal. He can take the wallet, but in exchange, he had to attend my meetings."

"Your meetings? For the Les Amis de l'ABC?"

"Yes."

"I always wondered how he got involved with you group…" Eponine pulled away from him.

"'Ponine, what's wrong?" He asked at her suddenly movement away from him.

"You! You! You!" She was fuming. "You're the reason my brother is dead!"

"Eponine, please…"

"You're the one who made him go to those meetings! You're the one who convinced him to fight! He was only a child!" She was yelling loudly at French at this point.

"Eponine, calm down," Enjolras tried reaching for her, but she moved away from him.

"Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. Get out." Enjolras nodded without a word. He gathered his pillow and a spare blanket. He pulled the arm chair in the corner and tried his hardest to make a makeshift bed. It wasn't the first time he had to do this.

"Eponine," he tried once more from his place in the chair. The young woman ignore him as she sobbed into her pillow. He felt his heart sink into the bottom of his chest. He wanted to do nothing more but to hold her in his arms.

She wanted nothing more than to be lying in his arms, but he was the reason her brother was dead. She couldn't forgive him.

* * *

_020. silence_

* * *

Enjolras wakes up the next day with a blanket wrapped tightly around him. He stretches his stiff neck (sleeping on a chair is not comfortable) as he searches for his wife. The bed is made and clearly has been gone for a while. He gets up and stretches his arms over his head. He turns his body, cracking his back. He glances at the clock and notices it's a little on the late side of the morning.

But it's Saturday, so he doesn't have to return to the schoolhouse. He proceeds to get ready for the day. After he dresses, he realizes he's the only one left in the house. He quickly locks up and decides to walk to the dress shoppe.

On the way, he stops by the florist to pick up a bouquet of carnations. He's mad at himself for not knowing her favorite flower, but he prides in himself that he knows she despises roses. Leaving a hefty tip, he makes his way to the shoppe when he's stopped by Grammy Betty.

"Good morn Antoine," the elderly lady greets him. He nods at the younger man. His wife curtsies at him. Enjolras bows in respect.

"Hello, Papa Cliff, Grammy Betty," he uses their pet name. She offers her hand in which he kisses. "How are you are two today?"

"We're good. Just fancying a stroll. How about you?" Papa Cliff smiles happily. Enjolras holds up the flowers.

"I'm afraid my wife and I got into another fight last night. I'm trying to apologize." Grammy Betty covers her mouth.

"Oh dear, whatever for?" Enjolras cringes at her question. She evaluates his face before retracting her question. "Oh don't answer that. Good luck." She pats him on the shoulder. Papa Cliff lifts his hat in respect. The couple leave the younger man.

Enjolras sighs as he opens the door to the shoppe. The newer girl, Rosaline, is the one tending the front. He assumes that Jane and Eponine are in the back.

"Hello Mr. Grouix," she greets him. He nods at her. Her daughter, Beth, is a student in his class.

"Hello Mrs. Alder," he greets back. Although she is widowed, she still goes by her husband's name. "Is Eponine in?" She gives him an apphrensive look.

"Uh… give me a minute?" He nods as she makes her way to the back. He hears a muffle voices in the back. Minutes later, it's Jane who comes out.

"Hello Antoine," she smiles.

"Jane." HE nods.

"Eponine says she doesn't want to talk to you right now. Is everything okay?" She asks concerned. He nods.

"It's fine." He lies. He hands her the flowers. "Could you give her those for me then? I'll just see her when she comes home." She gives him a sympathetic smile.

"Of course." With that, he leaves the shoppe. He makes the walk home alone. When he gets to the house, he goes into their room and starts doing chores. First he cleans the whole house, minus Ben and Jane's bedroom. Then he goes to the market to fetch ingredients for dinner. He's the not the best cook, but he might as well

When Ben returns home, he helps Enjolras prepare dinner and sets the table. The two men are already seated waiting for their wives when Jane comes ome alone. She kisses her husband on the cheek before sitting on the table.

"Where's Eponine?" Enjolras asks immediately. Jane bites her lips.

"She's spending the night with Rosaline," is all Janes says. Enjolras excuses himself from the table and makes a beeline for their bedroom.

He jumps on the bed and holds the pillow over his head. He closes his eyes and pictures Eponine laughing beside him, but when he opens his eyes, all he hears is silence.

_TBC_


End file.
